My Heart is Yours
by Eleamaya
Summary: Songfic by Paramore. A romance propose story containing lemon explicit. Setting: Thriller Bark, off-screen chapter 489 between page 11-12. Just enjoy the sweetness and warmful hearts. Please R&R.


**Disclaimer:**

**All One Piece character is copyrighted of Eichiro Oda.**

**Song "My Heart" is performed by Paramore**

**Warning!**

**This fanfic contain nudity, strong, and vulgar language. Sex before married.**

**

* * *

**

"Tidak apa-apakah bila aku menjadi kru-mu?" ujar Brook.

"Yeah, tidak apa-apa," jawab Luffy sambil mengeluarkan senyumannya.

Seluruh kru Topi Jerami terbelalak dengan kejadian itu karena serasa begitu mudahnya Brook bergabung bersama mereka. Tapi, sebuah impian memang seolah telah menjadi pengikat mereka semua dan Brook juga memilikinya. Kru topi jerami kini bertambah satu dan mereka merayakan bergabungnya Brook, seorang pemusik dan juga jago anggar. Mimpi buruk dan pertarungan di Thriller Bark telah berakhir dengan tumbangnya Gecko Moria dan kembalinya semua bayangan yang dirampas.

"Aku Humming Brook, bekas wakil kapten bajak laut Rumbar, bounty 33 juta Berry, mulai sekarang akan mengabdikan diriku pada kaptenku yang baru, Luffy sang Topi Jerami."

"Oke, sekarang KANPAI~" seru Luffy.

Pesta terus berlanjut untuk merayakan kemenangan tersebut, alunan nada indah yang keluar dari gerakan indah jari jemari Brook –yang memainkan lagu "Binks Sake" dengan piano – menghiasi Thriller Bark. Nami tersenyum melihat kegembiraan yang mereka luapkan namun dia juga merasa cukup sedih karena saat itu Zoro tidak bisa ikut berpesta, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi Bartholomew Kuma yang telah pergi saat ia sadar sungguh melegakan hatinya. Sesaat Nami termenung dan dia mulai menyadari bahwa Sanji sudah tidak berada di dalam ruangan. Perlahan tapi pasti dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

* * *

_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong_

_

* * *

_

"Jika kau mencari Tuan Koki, dia berada di luar di pinggir tempat ini yang menghadap ke laut," ujar Robin kepada Nami merasa tahu kegundahan Nami.

"Ah, aku hanya tidak ingin dia melewatkan pesta ini," jawab Nami sambil memaksakan senyumnya dan kemudian dia bergegas menuju tempat di mana Sanji berada.

Robin memandang Nami yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya. "Sepertinya untuk saat ini sebaiknya aku tidak perlu tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan," guman Robin sembari tersenyum penuh arti dan beranjak mendekati Zoro yang sedang terbaring. _Dasar, kau lelaki yang bisa membuat resah juga ternyata..._

Nami sampai di ujung Thriller Bark, dilihatnya Sanji sedang duduk memandang bulan sambil menghisap rokoknya. Dia menyapa Sanji dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau berada di sini?" tanya Sanji yang keheranan melihat Nami.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya itu, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Sanji menatap Nami dengan tatapan bingung dan mulai kembali menatap bulan. "Aku tidak tahu, tadi aku keluar sebentar untuk merokok dan aku melihat langit malam ini begitu indah, tanpa sadar aku sudah berada di sini menatap bulan. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku...Aku mencarimu, Sanji-kun."

Mata Sanji lantas berbentuk hati. "Kau mencariku, Nami-swaaaan?"

"Iya," kata Nami. "Saat Chopper memeriksa kita semua, dia menemukan bekas tikaman benda tajam, dilihat dari lebarnya luka, kau diserang dari belakang, tembus dari punggung ke dada di dekat jantung. Apa sebelum melawan Oz kau melawan pendekar pedang, Sanji-kun? Setahuku ada satu, tapi ia samurai sejati dan pasti sudah dilawan Zoro."

Mata hatinya menghilang. "Tidak. Tak usah dipikirkan," jawabnya tersenyum sinis.

"Aku takut ada hal-hal buruk yang kau dan Zoro sembunyikan. Kalian sungguh membuat khawatir tahu?"

"Oh, Nami-swaaan mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Jawab dengan serius, Sanji-kun." Nami kesal Sanji seenaknya mengubah mood pembicaraan. "Mungkin kita semua tak tahu apa yang menimpa Zoro, kurasa ia tak akan menjawabnya meski dugaan terbesar luka-lukanya berasal dari serangan Kuma saat kita semua pingsan. Tapi aku ingin tahu asal lukamu. Itu jelas bukan dari pertarungan melawan Oz, Moria, atau Kuma. Dan kau pasti akan menjawab pertanyaanku."

* * *

_That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone_

_

* * *

_

Sesungguhnya Nami ingin memastikan sesuatu. Ya, ia merasa bangun dan berjuang sendirian saat ditawan Absalom. Tak ada yang menyelamatkannya. Ussop yang lebih tahu keadannya maupun Luffy sang kapten. Oke, Nami pikir semua menghadapi musuh masing-masing. Hanya Lola yang bersamanya, itu pun tak berdaya. Namun, ia menemukan kondisi kapel yang porak poranda bekas pertarungan dengan gaunnya yang masih suci dari noda. Apalagi Absalom yang mudah ia taklukkan dengan sekali serangan Clima-Tact. Awalnya, ia pikir ini hanya keberuntungan semata dan tidak terlalu memperhatikan keganjilan itu. Setidaknya sampai Chopper merawat semua luka.

Ya, itu luka saat ia tengah mengangkat tubuh Nami sembil dihujani pukulan dan tendangan dari segala arah. Sanji tak ingin bilang bahwa ia terpaksa menjatuhkan Nami saat pisau belati itu terbang dan menghantamnya dari belakang. Untung saja meleset dari jantungnya karena ia sempat mengantisipasi meski tak bisa menghindar sepenuhnya. Rasa sakitnya jelas tak tertahankan. Namun, ia tetap melawan rasa sakit itu dan berbalik mengerahkan batas tenaganya untuk membalas Absalom. "Ini luka karena aku melawan musuh yang licik," jawab Sanji seadanya.

Licik? Seingat Nami, dr. Hogback bukan tipe yang seperti itu, ia hanya senang berkeksperimen aneh. Satu lagi adalah wanita yang bisa melayang dengan aksen ketawa yang aneh, Sanji tak mungkin melawan wanita. Minus Moria, berarti hanya tinggal satu... Apa yang dimaksud dengan licik adalah bahwa ia bisa menghilangkan diri? Apa yang dimaksud dengan licik adalah ia bertarung sambil membawa sandera?

Nami lantas menatap Sanji lekat, dia melihat sosok Sanji yang yang tidak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Wajah Sanji yang tertepa sinar rembulan terlihat sangat menawan. Nami memalingkan wajahnya karena dia merasa pipinya mulai memerah. Perlahan dia mulai mengingat saat-saat ketika Sanji bertarung dengan Absalom untuk menolongnya. Entah, sepertinya kini ia bisa merasakannya seolah saat itu ia berada dalam kondisi setengah sadar dan samar-samar bisa mendengar suara pertarungan Sanji saat itu. Nami mencoba membayangkan kira-kira apa yang bisa membuat Sanji mungkin lengah sehingga tertikam (dari belakang pula). Apa ia tengah berusaha membawaku kabur? Dengan gaun yang sama sekali tak tercela noda sedikitpun, bagaimana ia membawaku? Tidak, ia tidak bisa membawaku. Mungkin saat tertikam, Absalom merebutku kembali.

Dan saat dibayangkan, rasanya luka Sanji bisa ikut Nami rasakan kesakitannya.

* * *

_Stay with me, this is what I need, please_

_

* * *

_

"Emh… terima kasih yah" ucap Nami kemudian memandang bulan.

"Hmm.. buat apa?" tanya Sanji masih pura-pura.

Nami benar, Sanji tidak pernah bermaksud membohonginya meski kadang tidak ingin sepenuhnya jujur. Tapi itu sudah bisa membuatnya tahu. "Kau sudah menolongku dari Absalom."

"Seharusnya aku minta maaf padamu karena Muka Singa Keparat itu berhasil merebutmu kembali." Sanji tidak menutup-nutupinya lagi. Gara-gara luka, mungkin saja tenaga untuk menghajarnya menjadi berkurang.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Nami sambil tersenyum. "Akulah yang harusnya minta maaf karena tak bisa segera sadarkan diri untuk membantumu, Sanji-kun. Pasti berat bertarung saat kau tengah menjagaku. Rasanya aku selalu merepotkanmu dan membawamu dalam masalah. Saat di Pulau Drum dan Skypea juga demikian, aku selalu membuatmu terluka."

"Ti-tidak, Nami-san," sambung Sanji cepat. "Aku tak pernah merasa terbebani. Aku tulus melakukannya. Aku..."

"Iya iya," potong Nami mengalah. Kalau Sanji sudah bicara seperti itu, entah siapa yang akan paling keras kepala di sini jika ia mendebatnya. Begitulah, Kishido-nya. "Aku mengerti. Sekali lagi, terima kasih ya?"

Sanji terperangah melihat Nami hingga rokok yang dihisapnya jatuh ke tanah. Rembulan malam itu menyinari mereka berdua. Nami terlihat sangat anggun dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. Jantung Sanji mulai berdegup kencang dan dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari Nami. "Kau terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun itu," ujar Sanji pelan.

"Hm.., aku sudah tahu kau akan mengatakan itu kepada semua wanita" kata Nami sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tidak, kau memang terlihat sangat cantik saat itu," ujar Sanji mengingat betapa ia seolah melihat bidadari –sudah dua kali ia seperti salah lihat. "Malam itu, kau benar-benar terlihat ribuan kali lebih cantik dari wanita manapun yang pernah aku temui," lanjut Sanji dengan nada ditegaskan ke arah Nami.

Nami tertegun. Sanji yang biasanya memperlihatkan wajah mesumnya ketika memuji kecantikannya kini memasang wajah serius, wajah seorang pria. Nami tertunduk dan tubuhnya bergetar, jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang dan pipinya mulai memerah.

* * *

___Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you_  
_We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

___

* * *

_

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sanji, namun tiba-tiba Nami merangkul tubuh Sanji dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada seorang koki terbaik yang pernah dia temui. "Na..Nami-san.."ujar Sanji kebingungan.

"Kurasa ucapan terima kasih saja tidak cukup," kata Nami lirih sambil mengencangkan rangkulannya. "Izinkan aku bersamamu malam ini."

Sanji memegang bahu Nami dan mulai melepaskan pelukan itu. Perlahan Sanji menengadahkan wajah Nami. Mereka berdua saling pandang sejenak. Sanji meletakan telapak tangan kanannya di pipi Nami dan kemudian dia mengecupnya lembut. Nami membalas kecupan Sanji dan ia pun mulai melingkarkan tangannya pada leher pria berambut pirang tersebut. Semilir angin laut dan dentuman ombak mewarnai saat-saat itu. Bulan seakan menjadi lilin penghias hati dan bintang-bintang berkelip menciptakan suasana yang sangat indah.

Sanji mulai memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Nami dan akhirnya lidah merekapun beradu. Sesekali Sanji mengeluarkan lidahnya dan mengecup bibir Nami dengan pelan. Ciuman Sanji perlahan-lahan bergerak dari pipi menuju dagu dan kemudian ke leher. Nami mengusap rambut Sanji dan menengadahkan kepalanya saat Sanji menjilat lehernya dengan lembut. Sesekali Nami mencium kepala pria tersebut dan juga sesekali menggigit bibirnya.

* * *

_I am nothing now and it's been so long_  
_Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope_

_

* * *

_

"Ah…" Nami mengerang perlahan saat kecupan yang dilontarkan Sanji sampai pada payudaranya. Nami hanya bisa mengerang dan menatap Sanji yang sedang menciumi salah satu bagian vital tubuhnya secara bergantian, kiri dan kanan. Remasan lembut dirasakan oleh Nami pada payudara sebelah kirinya. Ciuman itu kembali beralih ke bibir dan Sanji mulai membuka kaos yang dikenakan Nami.

Perlahan Nami pun membuka jemper biru tua yang dikenakan oleh pasangannya tersebut. Sanji menatap Nami seakan bertanya apakah tidak apa-apa mereka melakukan ini. Nami tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya pelan seakan mengetahui arti dari pandangan itu. Kini tubuh bagian atas mereka berdua tidak ditutupi sehelai benangpun. Kedua insan tersebut berpelukan erat dan saling berciuman.

Sanji menjilati leher Nami hingga sampai pada payudaranya. Sanji meremas dan juga menciumi payudara Nami dengan pelan. Nami menggigit bibir bawahnya saat dia merasakan kehangatan luar biasa pada putingnya. Sanji menghisap dan menjilati puting payudara Nami secara bergantian. Sesekali Nami meremas rambut pirang yang dimiliki Sanji dan Sanji meremas payudara Nami.

"Seesh..aah.." erang Nami.

Sanji merebahkan tubuh Nami di atas rerumputan yang beralaskan jemper-nya. Sembari menindihnya, Sanji terus menciumi tubuh Nami dengan sangat lembut dan dia mulai membelai bagian paling sensitif dari tubuh Nami. Perlahan Sanji menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam celana yang dikenakan Nami.

"Arh…" Nami melenguh saat merasakan jari jemari Sanji bermain di tempat itu. Sesekali membelai dan sesekali meremas pelan. Sanji mengeluarkan tangannya dan mulai membuka celana Nami. Pasrah dan diam, Nami hanya bisa menatap langit. Kini tidak ada selembar kain pun yang menutupi tubuh Nami dan juga Sanji. Nami bergetar saat Sanji membelai sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ahk…" Nami terpekik saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan juga hangat menyentuh bagian kewanitaannya. Sanji mulai mengecup dan juga menjilati bagian itu. Sesekali lidahnya menyeruak masuk dan menjilati seisinya. Nami mencoba menutupkan kakinya namun itu malah membuat bibir Sanji makin menekan bibir kemaluannya dan terdengar beberapa kali suara dari mulut Sanji yang sedang menghisap daging kecil di dalam kemaluan Nami.

Nami meremas keras rambut Sanji dan dia berkali kali menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Nami merasakan geli yang teramat sangat pada tubuhnya namun sensasi yang dirasakan olehnya tidak bisa membuatnya tertawa. Sanji masih terus menjilat dan satu tangannya meremas payudara Nami. Merasa tidak tahan, Nami memaksa bangun dan membuat Sanji terkejut dan terduduk. Nami mencium bibir Sanji dan tangannya mulai membelai kemaluan Sanji yang tengan berdiri. Nami berlutut dan mengecup benda itu, benda yang tidak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

"Errgh…"Sanji mengerang ketika merasakan kehangatan yang mulai menjalar pada kemaluannya tersebut. Nami menjilati dan mengulum kemaluan Sanji dengan lembut. Walau awalnya merasa canggung tapi kini dia sudah mulai menyukai mainan barunya itu. Nami sesekali mengocoknya perlahan dan membuat tubuh Sanji menggelinjang. Melihat tingkah Sanji yang baru pertama dilihatnya itu membuat Nami tertawa kecil.

Sosok Sanji yang biasanya tegar dan juga menjaga image-nya kini terlihat seperti anak kecil yang lucu dan juga menggemaskan. Nami kembali pada kegiatannya mengulum sambil melirik Sanji. Mata mereka saling bertemu dan saling pandang. Sanji seakan tak percaya bahwa Nami, wanita yang sering digodanya kini sedang bermain-main dengan kemaluannya. Kalaupun ini mimpi maka dia rela bila tidak dapat terbangun selamanya.

Nami melepaskan kecupan pada kemaluan Sanji dan dia mulai merebahkan dirinya kembali. Seakan tahu apa yang diinginkan wanita cantik itu, Sanji merenggangkan kaki Nami dan mulai mengarahkan senjatanya. _The Black Leg, Sanji,_ salah seorang kru dari bajak laut topi jerami dan juga koki handal yang tak pernah takut menghadapi siapapun dengan serangan-serangannya yang tajam kini seakan tidak berdaya di hadapan seorang wanita.

Berkali-kali Sanji gagal melakukan penetrasi kepada Nami dan jelas membuat Nami tertawa kecil.

* * *

_This time I will be listening_

_

* * *

_

"Melihat gayamu selama ini, aku tak menyangka bahwa kamu ternyata tak punya pengalaman soal hal ini," ujar Nami.

"Mungkin aku memang tampak menggilai semua wanita, memanggil mereka semua dengan sebutan –chan hanya untuk berasa dekat dan akrab, tapi aku hanya ingin melakukan hal ini dengan wanita yang benar-benar kucintai," jawab Sanji yang masih kerepotan.

"Oh ya? Kau kira aku lupa kau pernah menawarkan pada Vivi untuk tidur dengannya saat kita semua bermalam di Yuba?"

"Itu tidak serius, Nami-san. Kau tahu? Aku hanya akan melakukannya dengan wanita yang juga bersedia menyerahkan tubuhnya padaku bahwa ia menginginkannya juga. Aku tak pernah memaksa siapa pun, memaksa keras menikahi wanita yang tidak ingin menikah denganku pun aku tak tega jika itu bisa menyakiti hatinya. Aku hanya senang menggoda mereka, merasa bangga dan besar kepala jika seluruh wanita di dunia bisa menggilaiku. Bahkan, aku tak mau terang-terangan melakukan pelecehan seksual pada wanita seperti yang Brook lakukan."

Nami tertegun mendengar kata-kata itu. Sanji begitu gentleman meski tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa cowok itu sangat genit dan cukup mesum. "Sok dekat? Lalu kenapa kau memanggilku –san seolah itu memberi jarak kita?"

"Aku memuja sekaligus menghormatimu, Nami-san. Hanya kau yang berbeda."

Wajah Nami pun memerah dan hatinya mulai berdegup tak karuan. Nami menggapai wajah Sanji dan mengecup bibirnya. "Kau tahu? Hanya kau pula lelaki yang boleh sok dekat denganku. Karena itu aku memanggilmu –kun."

"Kau menyukai segala rayuanku, Nami-san?"

"Tanpa itu rasanya ada yang kurang. Aku sudah menerima segala sindiran negatif dari yang lain. Entahlah, mungkin tanpa sadar akulah yang sebenarnya ingin dekat denganmu."

Kemudian Nami memegang kemaluan Sanji dan mengarahkannya ke arah yang tepat. Nami mengerang saat dia merasakan ada benda yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam liang kewanitaanya.

* * *

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you_  
_We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

_

* * *

_

"Ahhh…" Sanji melenguh merasakan kehangatan yang luar biasa di kemaluannya. Sanji langsung menindis Nami dan mengecup sekujur tubuh wanita itu meremas payudaranya, menjilat dan mencium putingnya dan juga mengecup lehernya. Sanji mulai mengeluar masukkan batang kemaluannya dalam kemaluan Nami perlahan namun pasti.

Rasa sakit yang dirasakan Nami kini perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Rintihan pedihnya kini berubah menjadi erangan. Suara gesekan tubuh mereka terdengar berirama dan dihiasi dengan erangan-erangan perlahan. Sanji mengangkat kedua kaki Nami dan meletakannya di bahunya untuk kemudian dia mulai kembali menghujamkan kemaluannya. Nami menahan payudaranya yang bergoncang karena gerakan yang dilakukan Sanji.

Sanji menurukan kaki Nami dari bahunya dan mulai bercinta dengan gaya konvensional. Mereka berpelukan erat dan Nami mencakar punggung Sanji yang masih terus menggoyangkan pinggulnya dan mengeluar masukkan kemaluannya ke dalam kemaluan Nami.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Nami menengadahkan kepalanya dan tubuhnya bergetar dengan hebat kemudian tubuhnya melemas tanda orgasme. Sanji yang masih terus melakukan penetrasi juga mulai merasakan kemaluannya mulai berdenyut-denyut.

"Ah…Nami-san, Nami-san…" seru Sanji dengan suara yang bergetar karena aktifitasnya. Sanji menghujamkan kemaluannya dalam-dalam. Ia lalu melenguh dan menyemburkan cairan cintanya di dalam kemaluan Nami.

Nami merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat membanjiri rahimnya dan memberikan sensasi luar biasa. Merekapun saling berpelukan dengan tubuh penuh dengan keringat. Sanji mengeluarkan kemaluannya dari liang kewanitaan Nami dan mulai berbaring terlentang menatap langit. Nami meletakan kepalanya di dada Sanji.

* * *

_This heart, __it beats, beats for only you_

_

* * *

_

"Nami-san, aku mencintaimu," ujar Sanji sambil mengelus rambut Nami.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya..." jawab Nami.

"Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu, dan aku akan selalu menjagamu. Tak akan kubiarkan ada pria lain seperti Muka Singa itu yang ingin merebutmu."

"Ah.. aku udah bilang, kau tidak pelu mengatakannya, aku tahu semua itu."

"Apa itu tandanya kau bersedia menjadi pengantinku, Nami-san?"

"Ya, Sanji-kun, tapi bukan sekarang. Aku akan mengenakan gaun indah itu lagi untukmu tapi itu setelah perjalanan ini berakhir dan kita bisa meraih impian masing-masing. Sampai saat itu tiba, kita masih nakama."

"Maaf aku belum bisa mengikatmu secara simbolis dengan cincin."

"Bodoh!" sentak Nami. "Lalu, barusan kita melakukan apa kalau itu bukan salah satu bentuk pengikat?"

"Hmmm, bagaimana kalau dengan ini dulu?" Sanji mengangkat tangan kanannya, dan seolah mengambil sesuatu dari balik celananya, lalu menyelipkannya di jari manis Nami. Cincin imajiner. Nami tertegun memandangi jari manis tangan kirinya. Ia mengangkatnya ke langit, berpura-pura seolah ada sebuah cincin di sana.

"Ini sepertinya akan menjadi perjanjian yang sulit, Sanji-kun," ungkap Nami.

"Hehehe, jaga-jaga saja," lanjut Sanji.

Nami mengangguk paham dan tersenyum. Malam masih terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan. Kedua insan tersebut pun tersenyum dan mulai memejamkan mata mereka.

* * *

_My heart is yours_

_

* * *

_

Keesokan harinya Kru bajak laut topi jerami bersiap untuk meninggalkan Thriller Bark. Zoro sudah siuman dan dibantu kru bajak laut Lola, harta dan juga makanan diangkut ke dalam Thousand Sunny.

"ROOBBBBINNN-CHWANN~~" teriak Sanji dengan wajah mesumnya ketika melihat Robin yang mengenakan pakaian santai.

Tiba-tiba kepalan tangan menghampiri kepala Sanji. Pemilik tangan itu adalah Nami. Tak ada yang berubah, pikir Robin. Robin tahu bahwa semalam mereka tak pulang entah bermalam di sudut pulau yang mana. Ia pun hanya membalas sapaan Sanji dengan senyuman yang biasanya.

"Jangan menggoda terus, segera kemasi barang-barang yang tersisa!" bentak Nami.

Begitu pula dengan Nami yang tetap "ringan tangan", pikir Robin.

"Baik, Nami-swaaan," Sanji pun mengangkut bahan makanan dan tersenyum memandang ke arah Nami.

_

* * *

__Please don't go now, please don't fade away_

_

* * *

_

Saat itu, Robin bisa melihat sekilas bahwa senyum Nami terlihat beda. Yang jelas, pastinya usaha Merusak Acara Pernikahan itu harusnya mendapat imbalan yang sepantasnya, Robin tidak bisa lupa betapa berapi-apinya Sanji saat itu. Ya, yang tidak melihatnya hanya Nami. Siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti tahu perasaan cinta Sanji yang begitu membara. Tak ada yang menghalangi dan semuanya mendukung, termasuk sang Kapten yang pengertian dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung menyerahkan tugas menyelamatkan Nami pada Sanji.

Setelah semuanya selesai Thousand Sunny siap untuk berangkat. Meski kemudian mereka bertemu Camie dan Sanji masih sibuk menggoda dengan nada biasanya, meski mereka bertemu duyung-duyung lain di Pulau Merman dan Sanji hampir tewas kegirangan karena serasa berada di surga, meski mereka bertemu Boa Hancock yang kecantikannya sempurna dan Sanji berkali-kali menjadi batu karena bermaksud mendekatinya; Nami tahu siapa wanita yang sudah ada di hati Sanji. Ia tak terlalu peduli. Ia pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya. Begitu pula dengan Sanji yang seklias tetap tak ada perubahan di mata semuanya, selain Nami mungkin saja tak ada yang menyadari isi hatinya yang sesungguhnya. Selama Sanji masih memanggil Nami dengan sebutan –san dan memanggil semua wanita dengan –chan, itu sudah pertanda yang paling jelas. Nami percaya padanya selama ia masih memanggilnya –kun. Cukup hanya mereka berdua saja yang tahu tentang dalamnya ikatan di antara mereka karena... _My heart had been yours_

**=The End=**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Setelah didesak-desak (terutama oleh bro ShimaCrow) untuk bikin SanNa yg lebih hot alias lemon, akhirnya aku bikin juga hehehe... Semoga ga OOC. Soalnya, dilihat dari kepribadian masing-masing, kayaknya dua orang ini potensi dibikin hentai-nya tinggi. Gimana ga? Masing-masing tipe penggoda soalnya. Tau sendiri kan klo Nami di Arabasta ga keberatan cowok liat tubuh bugilnya? Apalagi di RocketMan dia ganti baju di hadapan para cowok tanpa malu. Jadi, kupikir dia kadang suka menggoda Sanji juga (meski kebanyakan lebih bersifat ingin memanfaatkan). Ia juga ga perah keberatan dengan rayuan Sanji, tapi emang sih klo Mellorine Dance-nya keluar kadang Nami muak. Klo dari sisi Sanji sih ga usah ditanya. Nah, karena sesama tipe penggoda pula, Nami juga sepertinya ga peduli Sanji godain cewek lain lha wong dia sendiri suka godain cowok laen kok, Sanji juga kayaknya fine2 az Nami godain cowok. Sebaliknya, klo ada cewe nyakiti Sanji dan ada cowo godain Nami, baru deh kelihatan protektif-nya^^ Makanya, bisa az, secara off-screen/missing scene, pasangan ini sering ngelakuin adegan xxx, cuma Oda yang tahu. Kan One Piece bukan komik romance ala shoujo apalagi hentai. Ada beberapa moment yg nuansanya mendukung soalnya. Tapi kurasa, pasca Thriller Bark paling tepat. Jadi ga asal hentai, masih ada unsur romance-nya lah. Anggap az ini lamaran awal. Atau jadian. (Dan kuharap, Sanji ga banci permanen T^T)**

**Fic ini sendiri adalah off-screen/missing screen dari chapter 489 antara page 11-12. Ceritanya, itu di-skip 2 hari sampai Zoro sembuh. Jadinya, ada banyak waktu buat berdua^^**


End file.
